


A Little Bit of Comfort

by wobblesworld



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, VidCon YouTube Convention, all family friendly yall, and Hand Holding, and hugging, just some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblesworld/pseuds/wobblesworld
Summary: Steven gets lost at VidCon and he doesn't handle crowds very well.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Little Bit of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this, I came up with the idea for this a while ago but I only recently had the inspiration to write it. I had a lot of fun with this and I really like the end product!

VidCon was crowded. Like, _really_ crowded. Thousands of people went to the event, so it wasn't a surprise, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Steven, Shane, and Ryan were weaving through the crowd to get to a panel for Watcher when they got separated. Steven was looking at something as they turned a corner and when he looked back, they were gone.

Immediately a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach and he began scanning the sea of people for his friends. You'd expect him to spot Shane pretty quickly considering his height, but there was a shocking amount of tall people around him. He eventually spotted him and began to make his way over to him. Fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, he tried to keep Shane within his sight, but he still had to watch where he was going.

“Shane!” he called out when he was only a few feet away from him. “Thank God I found you.” Shane turned around and- wait a minute, that’s not Shane! Not-Shane tilted his head in a confused gesture and Steven flinched backward, nearly bumping into the person behind him. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I-I thought you were someone else,” he frantically apologized.

“It’s fine, man,” Not-Shane assured with a friendly smile. “It happens to the best of us. Good luck finding your friend.”

“Y-yeah, thanks.” Steven waved awkwardly before turning away from him.

Staring wide-eyed into the sea of people around him, Steven suddenly got hit with the reality of his situation. He was alone in a huge crowd and he had to be at a panel with the two people he lost track of in the next fifteen minutes. He tightened his grip on the edge of his jacket and he could tell he was beginning to lose himself. His heart pounded in his chest, his breath began to quicken, and he suddenly had to leave. He didn’t know where to, he just couldn’t be where he was. So he looked. Instead of looking for a familiar face, he looked for a place to hide.

He spotted a pillar a few feet away from the wall and made a beeline for it. As soon as he got there, he slid to the floor behind it. He took a moment just to calm down but, realizing that it wouldn’t work, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and managed to call Ryan with shaky hands as tears began to pool in his eyes.

“We’ll never find him in here! It’s like a, uhh…”

“A convention that thousands of people attend every year?”

“Yes. Thank you, Ryan, that was brilliant.”

“I try.”

Shane chuckled as he continued to scan the crowd for Steven. The problem with trying to find someone with dyed hair at VidCon was that at a convention like that, a lot of people have dyed hair, so they won’t stand out as easily.

After a few moments of searching, Ryan’s ringtone went off. “It’s Steven!” Shane perked up and turned his attention toward Ryan.

“Steven!” he said after picking up. “Where’d you go, man? We just turned around and you were gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Steven spoke barely above a whisper.

Immediately concerned, Ryan’s brows furrowed and he looked at Shane with a worried look as if to say something’s wrong. “Are you ok? You don’t sound so good.”

“Uh, no… I’m, uh, I’m not doing great.”

Ryan winced at the crack in Steven’s voice. It broke his heart to hear the optimist of the group so shaken up. It was such a drastic change from his usual voice, which was put together and calm; even a bit too loud sometimes. Now, though, it was unsteady, strained, and quiet. He sounded like he was crying.

"Steven…" Ryan began. Steven had told him about his anxiety before, he'd even been with him through a panic attack before, so he had a pretty good guess as to what happened considering the circumstances last time he heard Steven like this. "Did you have a panic attack?"

"I-I think so…"

Ryan could tell Shane knew Steven's answer, likely from Ryan's reaction, because his face quickly changed from confused to sympathetic and worried.

Ryan sighed before continuing, "Alright, um, where are you right now? Shane and I can come find you."

"I'm, ah… it's kind of embarrassing, but I'm sitting behind one of the pillars by the wall. A little past where I lost you…"

"Alright, we'll be right there. Just hang in there, buddy."

"Thank you…"

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

“No, no I’ll be ok, it’s fine.”

“Alright then. We’ll see you in a minute.”

Steven mumbled a small, “Ok,” that was barely audible over the voices around them before hanging up.

“What happened?” Shane asked as Ryan slid his phone into his back pocket.

Ryan motioned for Shane to follow him and explained as they weaved through the crowd, “Steven, uh, he ended up having a panic attack after he lost us. He didn’t tell me too much, but he’s sitting behind one of the pillars by the wall right now.”

“Shit. Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t sound good…”

"Has this happened before?"

"A few times, yeah, but it hasn't happened in so long. He thought he'd be fine."

"But then we lost him…"

"Right…"

Their voices faded out after that and they focused on finding Steven. They had checked three or four of the pillars by the time they found him, the state he was in making them almost want to cry. Steven had his knees hugged up to his chest, his eyes were pressed tightly closed, and tear streaks were visible on his cheeks. Shane and Ryan carefully sat in front of him. “Steven, hey,” Ryan said in a soft voice before gently placing a hand on his arm.

Steven moved one of his hands over Ryan's in acknowledgment and he opened his eyes. He looked back and forth between Shane and Ryan, his face heating up from embarrassment.

"What's going on, man? Is there anything we can do to help?"

Not trusting his voice, Steven reached up to point at his ear, then put his hand back over Ryan's.

"Ah, I get it. Shane, do you have earbuds?"

Shane, who was previously just sitting there awkwardly, perked up. "Yeah. Yeah, I do," he said while pulling a pair of earbuds out of his pocket and handing them to Ryan, who seemed like he knew what he was doing a lot more than Shane.

“Here you go, bud,” Ryan said, holding out the earbuds to Steven, who quickly grabbed them and put them on. He immediately felt better, relaxing and moving his legs into a criss-cross position. He turned his attention to Shane, who still looked worried as hell. “Thanks,” he said, fidgeting with the cord.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied. “Are you ok? Is there anything else we can do?”

“Um, yeah, but it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Well, it can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Alright, I guess. Can I, uh, can I have a hug?”

“Of course! You don’t even have to ask. Well, I guess you do. It would be kinda weird if you just randomly hugged me, though I don’t think I’d be that bothered-”

“Shut up and hug me, you tree.”

Shane chuckled. “Alright, Steven.”

He shuffled toward Steven until he could lean against the pillar next to him and pulled him into a hug. Steven immediately melted into it, leaning against him, wrapping his arms around his torso, and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Shane rested his cheek on the top of Steven’s head and held him close.

He didn't know whether it was the genuine concern from Shane and Ryan or just finally feeling comforted, but Steven suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion and before he knew it, he was crying into Shane's shoulder. He was kept sane by a hand soothingly rubbing his back and another playing with his hair.

All of a sudden, Steven felt a third hand on his leg. Startled, he flinched, pulling his leg towards himself. "Ah, sorry…" Ryan said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Steven, no longer crying, lifted his head to look at Ryan. "No, no it's fine. You just startled me. Come here," he said, holding his hand out for Ryan.

Ryan gave him a soft smile, gently grabbed Steven's hand, and scooted closer. He leaned against Shane's side and held Steven's hand like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You doing better, Steven?" Shane asked in the soothing voice that Steven loved so much.

Steven rested his head on Shane's shoulder and nodded, smiling. "Much better," he said quietly, his voice nearly drowned out by the sounds of the convention. "Hey," he added. "Can I confess something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Ryan asked, curious.

Steven buried his face in Shane's shirt, embarrassed. "I, uh… I love you two. More than anything," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

"More than friends," he added quietly.

Ryan and Shane looked at each other in shock. They were speechless. They'd never talked about it, but for months they both knew the other was in love with Steven. They even liked each other more than friends.

Steven looked up at them and, seeing their shocked expressions, pulled his hand away from Ryan, slipped out of Shane's embrace, and pushed himself away from them. "I-I'm sorry. That was stupid, I shouldn't have said that. Please, just forget I said anything," Steven said frantically, his face turning red and holding his hands up in front of himself in defense.

"Steven, hold on," Shane said, moving to hold Steven’s hands in his own. “It’s ok, Steven.”

“Yeah!” Ryan adds. “It’s more than ok! I believe I speak for both of us when I say that we’re glad you said that.”

“We were both too scared to tell you that we liked you. We thought we were going to ruin the company we _just_ started.”

Steven’s eyes darted between the two of them, then to his hands being gently held between Shane’s and it was his turn to be speechless. “Both of you?” he asked after a few seconds.

Shane and Ryan chuckled while the latter said, “Yes, Steven, both of us.”

“And the two of you? I mean, I don’t want to force you into a relationship with each other if you don’t… you know.”

Shane leaned toward Steven like he was about to tell him a secret and turned his head to look at Ryan, “Well… I don’t know about you, but I _definitely_ wouldn’t mind dating Ryan.”

“Oh yeah?” Steven asked with a grin, leaning closer to Shane as Ryan giggled in amusement. “I think I’d have to say the same.”

Shane turned his head and suddenly he was inches away from Steven’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

Steven nodded a bit more eagerly than he had intended and before he knew it, Shane was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Steven’s. The kiss was brief but gentle and filled with love. As soon as they parted, Steven could feel some of Shane’s chapstick on his lips. He chuckled, “I forgot about your chapstick. It feels weird.”

Ryan scooted closer as Shane laughed. “Lemme get some of that,” he said before sitting up to kiss Shane. “Oh, you’re right! I kinda like it.”

“Well then maybe you should start using it,” Shane suggested with a grin.

“Why would I do that when I can just kiss you?”

“Fair point.”

Steven chuckled, gaining Ryan’s attention. “I didn’t forget about you, Stevie, don’t worry,” Ryan assured him, leaning towards him. He slid a hand behind Steven’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was less gentle and more heated than Shane’s, but it was driven by love all the same. Once they broke the kiss and Ryan’s hand slid down from Steven’s head to his chest, Steven finally asked the question they’d all been thinking, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

Shane and Ryan laughed. “Yeah, I think it does,” the latter answered. “Shane?”

“Yeah. I’ll agree with that. Now the real question is: Can we tell people at the panel or do we keep it a secret for now?”

“I’d say,” Steven started, “that we don’t try to hide it and if someone asks about us being more affectionate than usual, we’ll announce it. If no one asks, though, I don’t think there’s a point in making a big deal out of it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Shane agreed.

“See, this is why you’re the smart one,” Ryan added. He checked his phone and immediately freaked out. “Oh shit, we’re supposed to be at the panel right now! Get up!” When they all stood up to leave, Ryan grabbed both of their hands and started speed walking with them to the room that the panel was being held at. “I can’t believe we lost track of time like that,” Steven said as they walked.

“I can’t believe it’s been fifteen minutes since we lost you,” Shane replied.

“Time flies when you’re confessing your undying love to someone,” added Ryan, chuckling.

“I don’t think that was it, but believe what you want to believe, Bergara.”

Ryan and Steven laughed as they slowed to a stop in front of a door. “We’re here,” the former announced. “You two ready? Steven? Are you  
sure you’re ok to go in there?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Steven nodded. “Can you both hold my hands though? Just to make sure I don’t forget that you’re both there for me.”

“Of course! Come here,” Shane assured him. They moved so that Steven stood in the middle, then opened the door and stepped inside. Hearing the crowd’s cheers and the comforting feeling of his hands being held by the two men he loved, Steven knew everything was going to be ok. No matter what happened, he would always have Shane and Ryan loving him and supporting him through everything. He would be happy. And that was more comforting than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! This was my first time posting anything on ao3 so if I should change anything about how it's set up (tag alterations or anything else), please tell me, I would really appreciate it. Comments and kudos are also extremely appreciated :)


End file.
